Hasta el tuétano
by Julie Cross
Summary: Sólo quiero que te hundas. Hasta el fondo. Conmigo. SasuSaku. Hiatus, en revisión.
1. Placebo

**Título: **_Hasta el tuétano._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sasuke/Sakura._

**Género: **_Romance/Angst._

**Rating: **_T._

**Capítulos y estatus:**_ 1 de ? En hiatus indefinido._

**Resumen: **_Su reencuentro es de todo menos adecuado: ella se encuentra al borde de la muerte, y él decide ayudarla. Poco tiene de altruista su decisión, sin embargo. (__—__Quiero hundirte, eso es todo__—dice él con ojos fríos.__)_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Éste fic fue creado exclusivamente para el entretenimiento, y se prohíbe su reproducción._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers hasta el capítulo 402 del __manga__._

**Hasta el tuétano.**

**Capítulo 1.- Placebo.**

Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, Sasuke Uchiha miraba fijamente el cristal, como si sólo con el poder de su mirada pudiese dispersar toda la condensación que se había formado sobre el vidrio. A pesar de aquello, aún podía ver la lluvia caer implacable sobre la tierra oscura, produciendo las gotas, al golpear el suelo o el tejado de aquel pequeño templo, un sonido que le resultaba relajante, como una extraña melodía para dormir.

No era el único, sin embargo; sus ojos oscuros pudieron comprobar que sus cuatro compañeros también estaban inusualmente callados y reflexivos. Suigetsu y Karin, gracias a los cielos, no estaban inmersos en ninguna de sus interminables e irritantes peleas, sino que ni siquiera se miraban; la joven leía un pequeño libro de tapas rojas, y él sacaba brillo a su espada. Juugo era la viva imagen de un pacífico monje: con las piernas cruzadas, las manos reposando en el regazo y los ojos cerrados, sumido en una profunda meditación. Madara estaba es una posición similar a la suya. Simplemente veía el tiempo pasar ante sus ojos.

Ésa era una de las razones por la que, a pesar de que pocas cosas eran capaces de provocar esas sensaciones en él, a Sasuke le gustaba la lluvia: era tranquila, gris, poderosa, poseedora de una rabia silenciosa y, en muchas ocasiones, devastadora. Conseguía que muchos quedaran en silencio cuando nunca lo estaban, e incluso unía a la gente por su causa. En muchas cosas, le recordaba a él mismo.

Y él, a pesar de ser un Uchiha, un guerrero poderoso y tener unos ojos por los que muchos matarían —alguien había muerto para que él los tuviera, de hecho—, no era inmune a su influjo; se sentía como una gota más que seguía el flujo igual que las otras. Como rebaño de ovejas tras un pastor, como una fila de hormiguitas trabajadoras que cargaban con pipas de girasol.

Se mordió el labio inferior; no podía alejar de su mente los pensamientos desagradables que lo atacaban constantemente y que quería ignorar... pero que no podía evitar.

Vínculos. Todo se trababa de eso.

Había intentado romperlos todos. Todos, de verdad. Y ahora, tarde como un gilipollas, se daba cuenta que en vez de arrancarlos de raíz se había limitado a cortarlos a ras de piel, y al mínimo roce habían vuelto a crecer, con más fuerza que antes.

«Familia. Amigos. Qué más da. Es un fastidio. Se elimina, y punto. No es ningún problema hacerlo. A golpes, a golpes emocionales. Qué importa. No me importa.»

Todo eso había deducido, creído y repetido para sí mismo hasta que se había convertido en el salmo de su religión particular. En el placebo que conseguía hacer que sus heridas no dolieran.

Pero oh, sí, sí que le importaba. Se le había caído la costra a la herida; ahora estaba infectada y dolía más que nunca. Eso era lo que más le jodía: que estaba más sensible que nunca. Y —se suponía— él no era sensible a nada.

Ambiente cargado a pesar de la tranquilidad, recuerdos indeseados, dolor en el hombro derecho, en los tobillos y sobretodo en los ojos... Nunca había escuchado un sonido tan alto y que doliera tanto como el silencio que reinaba en aquel momento en la habitación. Era un zumbido que se había instalado en sus oídos, viajando por los nervios hasta la cabeza y pinchándole como agujas en las sienes.

Se levantó con brusquedad, cortando el aire y con ello ahuyentando tanto la paz que se había adueñado del grupo como el molesto ruido que se había asentado en su cabeza.

—Me voy fuera —anunció abruptamente.

Karin apartó la vista del libro; miró primero a Sasuke, luego hacia la ventana y de nuevo hacia su compañero, con una ceja levantada con escepticismo.

—¿Con la que está cayendo? —preguntó incrédula—. Eso es más propio de éste imbécil que de ti —señaló a Suigetsu con la cabeza, quien saltó de inmediato.

—Cállate, zanahoria.

La chica apuntó con los dos índices a su propia cabeza, sonriendo complacida.

—Es rojo, payaso, no naranja.

Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua sin inmutarse, listo para el contraataque.

—Poco importa el color de tu pelo: sigues siendo una petarda.

Antes de tener que escuchar una nueva y furiosa réplica de Karin que desembocaría en más insultos por parte de Suigetsu, Sasuke salió con rapidez del lugar, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí con toda la tranquila violencia de la que era capaz de hacer gala sin romperla.

Cielos, aquellos dos tendrían que hacérselo mirar. Incluso para él, ajeno al tema, que le importaba poco, era evidente que entre aquel par de idiotas había una tensión sexual tan densa que casi podía adivinarse el color que tenía. Terminarían o matándose entre ellos o montándoselo en cualquier lugar. Que hicieran cualquiera de aquellas dos cosas, pero rápido: él no podría aguantarlos durante mucho tiempo.

Llovía, pero poco le importaba que el agua le empapara cabellos, ropa y piel. En aquellos momentos era cuando afluía su ser masoquista y le hacía ver que aquel dolor —el frío contacto de las gotas casi congeladas arañándole la piel y haciéndole año— lo hacía ser más consciente de su propio ser. De su propio dolor emocional.

«Niñato angustioso y sobreactuado,» le susurró una maliciosa vocecilla al oído.

La alejó con un soplo irritado, pasándose lentamente la mano por el pelo para relajar el dolor que le martilleaba la cabeza. Lo último que le apetecía era volver dentro de nuevo, donde probablemente se estaría librando un batallón de libros, jarrones y demás objetos que pudiesen hacer daño.

Simplemente, le apetecía estar solo.

Y quizá, porque de alguna manera alguien quería hacerle notar que siempre hay algo que nos supera, o simplemente porque al destino —si es que existe tal cosa— le gusta gastarnos bromas pesadas, se encontró aquel día con una moribunda Sakura Haruno.

Tenía la piel muy, muy pálida, los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras heridas y moratones, además de la suciedad y la ropa rasgada. El pecho le subía y bajaba muy lentamente. Era obvio que caminaba en el delgado hilo que separa la vida y la muerte.

Quizá había caído del barranco, o eso supuso Sasuke, mirando hacia arriba. Quince metros, como mínimo, y si se había salvado habría sido por los pequeños arbustos que habían frenado la caída.

La miró desde arriba, con los ojos oscuros cargados de desprecio. A pesar de que estaba manchado de barro, no pudo dejar de notar, más que nunca, el brillante protector que la chica llevaba colocado a modo de diadema. La espiral con forma de hoja que entonces se había convertido en símbolo de lo que más odiaba.

Por un segundo, pensó en dejarla allí tirada para que se muriera. No merecía más, después de todo. Sin embargo, tal y como momentos antes su parte masoquista había aflorado a la superficie, fue sustituida por la sádica.

Si la salvaba, podría recriminarle, torturarla psicológicamente. Quizá hasta el borde de la demencia, quién sabe. Sería un castigo justo, tanto para ella como para la villa. Y muy especialmente para Naruto, quien pondría el grito en el cielo al saber que su querida Sakurita había sido salvada de un infierno sólo para entrar en otro.

Así pues, con perversas ideas en la mente, cogió a la chica por la cintura y se la echó al hombro —«como un saco de patatas,» pensó perversamente— y se encaminó de nuevo al templete, de nuevo con los ánimos levantados.

Por supuesto, cuando llegó cargando a una chica, sus compañeros no daban crédito. Pero, como siempre, la opinión de los demás le importaba más bien poco.

—Cúrala —le exigió a la única chica del equipo sin más dilación.

La mujer se mostró un poco extrañada, como los demás, pero, siendo la única que tenía ciertos conocimientos de medicina, se apresuró a trasladar a la joven malherida a la habitación de al lado, dejando la puerta corrediza abierta para que pudieran visualizar cómo aplicaba las curas.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Sasuke? —el primero en hablar fue, pro supuesto, Madara. La irritación se adivinaba en su voz—. Si no me equivoco, esa chica es de Konoha. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella?

Los labios del joven moreno se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nada de lo que te debas preocupar —ante la mirada inquisidora del hombre (o al menos ante lo que él podía intuir) suspiró—. Jugar un poco, eso es todo.

—Cuidado con los juegos, porque algunos pueden ser peligrosos —lo advirtió el hombre con voz profunda.

El joven miembro de los Uchiha no pudo evitar que un estallido de burlona superioridad detonara en su interior.

Después de todo, el cuidado y el peligro eran cosas para mediocres. No estaban hechas para él, desde luego.

—

—

Cuando se despertó, Sakura Haruno tuvo la sensación de que justo antes de dormirse —¿o se había desmayado?— había sido arrollada por unos cuantos cientos de caballos, con sus correspondientes miles de patas con herraduras de hierro, fuertes y duras, que se habían hundido sin piedad en su suave piel blanquecina.

Más que persona, se sentía «cosa.»

Intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor, como un súbito latigazo, le azotó la columna vertebral, así que tuvo que caer de nuevo sobre el futón, gimiendo adolorida.

Respiró entrecortadamente, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y de no vagar por los caminos del delirio. Sin duda, se hallaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, quizá una posada o algo semejante. Estaba además completamente sola; era una sala muy pequeña, con apenas un tocador, una cómoda y espacio para un par de futones; ella misma ocupaba casi toda la habitación. La otra manta se hallaba recogida en un rincón, esperando a ser extendida en el suelo.

No obstante, había algo que le resultaba familiar en el ambiente. No las paredes de madera tapizadas en azul, ni el suelo de madera, sino un vago aroma que logró capturar con el olfato, algo fuerte y picante que hacía que se le nublaran los sentidos, mezclado con el olor de un par de palitos de incienso que aromatizaban el cuatro.

A pesar del dolor, su pequeño grito resultó ser algo ventajoso, puesto que llamó la atención de quien quisiera que fuera el que la tenía retenida. No tardó en correrse la puertecilla de bambú y en aparecer por ella una mujer joven de cabello muy rojo.

—Oh, estás despierta —dijo, observándola con interés—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal... —masculló Sakura, aún sintiendo pinchazos de dolor en la espalda. Incluso sentía dolor al hablar; le dolían hasta los músculos de la cara.

La mujer suspiró.

—Se te pasará. No te muevas o será peor —le aseguró; acto seguido, salió por la puerta tan rápidamente como había entrado.

Sakura tuvo la extraña impresión de haberla visto en algún otro lado, pero no lograba ubicar el rostro.

No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de tratar de recordar donde había visto antes a la muchacha, puesto que sintió una presencia conocida, un chakra que conocía muy bien a pesar de no haberlo sentido en varios años. Si bien tenía muy claro que, si él no hubiera querido, no habría sido capaz ni siquiera de saber que estaba allí.

Sus labios resecos y magullados se entreabrieron a pesar de que aquello los hacía agrietarse, su estómago pareció vaciarse de repente —como si se hubiera saltado un escalón mientras bajaba por la escalera— y tras un instante de angustiosa vacilación el corazón empezó a golpearle con más insistencia de la habitual la caja torácica.

—Sa... ¿Sasuke?

La voz de Sakura temblaba cual hoja solitaria mecida por el viento otoñal. Las manos también temblaban, aferrándose a las sábanas, blancas, igual que el color que los nudillos de la jovencita de pelo rosa estaban tomando.

Los labios de él se curvaron un poco, hacia arriba, y la chica no pudo evitar estremecerse. Durante mucho tiempo había querido verlo sonreír, pero aquello no merecía ser llamado sonrisa. Una sonrisa de las de verdad no mostraba tanta fría cólera como ésa.

—Supongo que ahora debería decir lo de «me alegro de verte de nuevo, Sakura.» ¿Cierto?

El joven ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos, recordándole su expresión a aquellos actores de teatro _noh_ que tanto miedo le daban cuando era una niña.

Y esta vez lo que recorrió la espalda de Sakura no fue un latigazo de dolor, sino un escalofrío de puro horror.

Y esta vez no se sintió como cosa, sino como el juguete que iba a servir como medicina para aliviar una repentina epidemia de cólera.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **_Primer SasuSaku multichapter publicado n·n. Un poquillo confuso, lo reconozco, pero se irá aclarando en lo que viene. No será un fic muy extenso, así que espero terminarlo en el verano, ahora que tengo tiempo libre. Comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, muchas gracias._

_J.C._


	2. Flor de India

**Título: **_Hasta el tuétano._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sasuke/Sakura._

**Género: **_Romance/Angst._

**Rating: **_T._

**Capítulos y estatus:**_ 2 de ? En hiatus indefinido._

**Resumen: **_Su reencuentro es de todo menos adecuado: ella se encuentra al borde de la muerte, y él decide ayudarla. Poco tiene de altruista su decisión, sin embargo. (__—__Quiero hundirte, eso es todo__—dice él con ojos fríos.__)_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Éste fic fue creado exclusivamente para el entretenimiento, y se prohíbe su reproducción._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers hasta el capítulo 402 del __manga__._

**Hasta el tuétano.**

**Capítulo 2.****- Flor de la India.**

—¿Te sientes bien?

La pregunta era de lo más estúpida. Para hacérselo notar, Sakura le dirigió una mirada socarrona, lo cual era un milagro, teniendo en cuenta su estado.

Tampoco había podido dejar de notar que el tono con el que Sasuke lo había preguntado era, efectivamente, mucho más burlesco que su mirada.

—¿Qué te parece?

Era obvio para cualquier crío de cinco años.

Con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba, el joven dio un par de pasos hacia ella, sonriendo siniestramente. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, temerosa, pero enfrentó su mirada con la de él con una valentía que no sentía, estando en un estado tan desgraciado.

—Mal, eso es lo que me parece —siseó él.

—Pues eso —respondió ella con acidez, cerrando los ojos.

La joven esperaba que él saliera del cuarto, pero no. Siguió escuchando su respiración unos segundos más, hasta que él le preguntó:

—¿No quieres mirarme?

Su voz estaba impregnada de una falsa suavidad. La joven se estremeció.

No. No quería mirarle. Había tenido bastante con una sola vez. Los ojos de Sasuke siempre habían sido muy expresivos, a pesar de que no expresara sus emociones a través de actos o palabras, pero en aquel momento era ya demasiado. Sólo el haberlo mirado a los ojos una vez le había hecho que le doliera el estómago, sentirse enferma.

Algo dentro de sí le decía que no era únicamente por la intensidad de su mirada que se había sentido tan mal.

—No quiero —declaró firmemente, apretando los ojos. Aún así, en sus propios párpados, le parecía ver los ojos de Sasuke. Ojo y pupila se confundía, formando una de las oscuridades más tenebrosas y escalofriantes. Mucho más que la oscuridad de su habitación, cuando era pequeña, tras ver alguna película un poco perturbadora.

Con una nimia diferencia. Aquello no era ninguna ficción, y de nada serviría repetirse una y otra vez el mantra de «lo que has visto no es cierto.» Porque sí lo era.

—Hazlo.

No se lo estaba pidiendo. Se lo estaba ordenando. Eso inflamó un fuerte sentimiento de rebeldía en el corazón de la chica. Ella ya no se consideraba una pequeña muñeca a los servicios del arrogante Uchiha. Aunque, de hecho, aquella era únicamente la segunda vez que él le pedía algo. Pero, como la vez en que él le había pedido que lo dejara ir sin decir nada, se oponía con firmeza a hacer lo que él le pidiera.

A él nunca le había gustado que lo miraran. De hecho, cuando la pillaba observándolo en clase, cuando eran niños, solía dedicarle un fruncimiento de nariz que hacía parecer que estuviera pasando por el lado de un vertedero.

¿Ahora quería que lo mirara? Eso no era buena señal, desde luego. No debía hacerlo.

Y, sin embargo...

—He dicho que lo hagas.

Su voz —dura, áspera, varonil, que hacía erizar la piel de su cuerpo— levantaba todas las alarmas de su instinto. Le advertía silenciosamente de que si no le hacía caso la situación se volvería peor.

Mucho peor de lo que ya era, por supuesto. Sola, sin ningún aliado, encerrada en un lugar en quién sabe donde, a merced de alguien a quien creyó conocer, que ya una vez intentó matarla y que no tendría reparos en hacerlo de nuevo, y que aquella vez no quedaría en intento, porque ella ni siquiera podría moverse para evitar la fatalidad.

Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, ella llevaba todas las de perder.

De mala gana, abrió los ojos. Un poquito primero, los párpados alzándose poco a poco.

Se arrepintió al instante. En vez de ser completamente negros, como siempre, los iris del chico estaban de un color rojo intenso como el sol al tardecer, y sus iris parecían los brillantes _shurikens_ que ella solía llevar guardados en aquel pequeño bolsillo que todos los _shinobi_ de Konoha llevaban atado a la cintura. Negros vez de plateados, pero iguales al fin y al cabo. Al menos, a sus ojos los dañaban como podría hacerlo la punta afilada de un arma blanca clavándose en ellos.

Intentó gritar, pero enseguida supo que no podría hacerlo.

La había atrapado.

—

—

Para qué la quería tener allí encerrada, le había preguntado. El viejo Madara. Tan viejo y tan ciego a las obviedades. Si hubiera sido capaz de ello, habría estado un buen tiempo riéndose.

¿Para qué iba a quererla a ella? —Sus labios se fruncieron con desagrado como sólo pensar en la palabra «ella»—. Hacía ya tiempo que no peleaba con nadie. No había tenido tiempo de probar sus nuevos ojos con nadie, y por obvias razones no quería probarlos con nadie de su equipo. Como si no hubiera ya suficientes discrepancias entre ese atajo de idiotas.

Y de repente, como caída del cielo, había aparecido Sakura. La débil, infantil, inútil Sakura. Ella era la perfecta cobaya.

Al principio, sintió un fuerte dolor en los ojos, como cien mil agujas de tortura clavándose en ellos. Prácticamente, su cuerpo le advertía le advertía de que sí, el _Mangekyô Sharingan_ estaba activado, y que si lo usaba demasiado le terminaría pasando lo mismo que a su hermano y se quedaría ciego.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente fue un fuerte descargue de adrenalina por sus venas, que le llegó a todos los órganos del cuerpo por medio de las venas. Un fuerte golpe vigoroso que lo dotó de hormigueo en las extremidades, brillo demente en los ojos y deseos de actuar casi inaguantables.

Se sentía eufórico, poderoso, todo un Dios. Empezó a comprender un poco a Itachi. Aquellos ojos eran tan... tan...

Oh, joder. Ni siquiera encontraba palabras para describirlos.

Y, entonces, comenzó a ver. Un mundo en blanco, negro y rojo. Un mundo que, demonios, le gustó mucho. Una representación tricolor de las pesadillas que acudían a él cada noche y en la que, por fin, podría descargar sus propias frustraciones.

Estaba situado varios metros detrás de Sakura, quien a su vez se hallaba en el suelo de rodillas, un poco mejor que la verdadera Sakura —la que se hallaba en la habitación—, pero igualmente hecha pedazos. Su piel, ahora de un tenebroso color blanco, se hallaba repleta de cortes, de un rojo oscuro intenso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en otras figuras que, más allá, batallaban cruentamente.

No le costó reconocerlos. Naruto. Kakashi. Y aquel otro chico, Sai.

Luchando. Protegiendo. Muriendo.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Era obvio lo que había pasado. Un asalto de Akatsuki. Un encuentro para el cual el equipo decididamente no estaba preparado y que no se esperaba.

Tampoco el lugar escogido para el ataque había sido el mejor: se hallaban en un lugar en el que, a juzgar por el ruido —un tanto distorsionado, eso sí—, era próximo al mar. Mirando un poco más atentamente en torno suyo, descubrió entre la niebla indicios de que se encontraban en un acantilado.

Días atrás, el resultado le habría sido indiferente. Murieran unos u otros, él iba a quedar igual. Pero se encontró a sí mismo deseando que los de capas negras golpeasen, aplastasen, derrotasen a los de Konoha. No eran ya ni Naruto, ni Kakashi, ni Sakura, ni Sai. Sólo cosas vivas que llevaban la bandana de Konoha y que por tanto debían morir.

Sakura se puso en pie temblorosamente, pero decidida, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera con aún más perversidad.

Qué chica tan estúpidamente impulsiva. Ella nunca había sido tonta del todo, y tendría que saber que era imposible que pudiese ayudarlos. La Sakura de dieciséis años parecía algo más fuerte que la de trece —de hecho, si no lo era sería una situación totalmente penosa—, pero debería de saber que ella era incapaz de hacer nada contra miembros en pleno derecho de Akatsuki. Nada.

Seguía siendo débil. Probablemente despreciable también. Estaba seguro de ello.

Era obvio. Pero aún así no dejó de sentir regocijo cuando las magulladas heridas de Sakura provocaron que cayese de nuevo al suelo.

Se acercó a ella, torciendo los labios y ladeando la cabeza. No era tan difícil. La mente humana suele ser simple. Toda percepción tiene unos puntos que, si se tocan debidamente, pueden llevar a la locura. No es más que una versión psicológica, sutil, cruel, macabra, de la técnica de lucha de los Hyûga. Se agachó junto a ella y se acercó. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Sakura.

—_¿Esto te hace sentir bien?_

Sakura —la de allá, o la del sueño— dio un respingo. No se giró para mirarle, pero el temblor de sus hombros le indicó que sabía que estaba allí, que lo había oído, y que definitivamente no le habían agradado nada sus palabras.

—_¿No los ves?_ —continuó suavemente—. _Van a morirse. Podrían escapar. Correr lejos. Muy, muy lejos. Pero no lo harán. Porque eso implicaría dejarte sola, dejarte morir. Y no quieren hacerlo. Prefieren morir contigo. Deben de quererte mucho _—sonrisa. Encantadora, lunática—._ ¿No te sientes culpable?_

Culpable.

Culpable, culpable, culpable...

La palabra pareció golpear a la joven, cuyos ojos se abrieron mucho y miraron al horizonte sin ver nada en realidad. Poco a poco, su rostro se fue descomponiendo en una expresión de puro horror.

E, inexplicablemente, Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor.

Lo entendió enseguida. No por nada lo llamaban genio.

Sakura se sentía mal. Él se sentía bien.

Luego, era evidente que había placer en el sufrimiento. Más concretamente, había placer en el sufrimiento de Sakura Haruno.

Y a él, como a cualquier ser sensible, le gustaba el placer.

Y el placer era, sin duda, extorsionar.

—_La culpa es tuya. Tuya y sólo tuya, Sakura._

Si el horror tuviera rostro, en aquellos momentos tendría pelo rosa y ojos verdes.

—_Eres..._

Se pasó la lengua por los labios,

—_Patética_.

Sakura gritó.

Al infierno con los violines, los trombones, los flautines, los _samishen_...

El grito de la joven era la música más admirable que sus oídos habían tenido el placer de degustar.

—

—

Su propio grito estuvo a punto de desgarrarle los oídos.

Parpadeó muy seguido, dándose cuenta de que no, no había cerrado los ojos; al contrario, los había tenido abiertos tanto tiempo que le dolían y los tenía secos. Los cerró fuertemente, respirando con agitación y sintiendo el sudor recorrer su frente como una caricia. Aún notando un punzante dolor en el hombro, se pasó la mano, apartándose los mojados cabellos.

—¿Te duele?

Lo miró.

Sasuke había sido siempre su antítesis. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que eran como un cliché de luz y oscuridad, de bien y mal, de veneno y antídoto. Pero nunca tanto como en aquel preciso momento.

Ella se sentía morir. Casi deseaba morir, de hecho: el dolor, tanto el físico como el psicológico, era insoportable.

A él le brillaban los ojos y una muy hiriente sonrisa oscurecía su rostro. Parecía más vivo que nunca; hasta sus pálidas mejillas estaban coloreadas de un suave y saludable color rojo manzana.

Sakura no necesitaba preguntar que había sido aquello. Kakashi le advirtió anteriormente del peligroso _Mangekyô Sharingan_ que él había sufrido en sus propias carnes —o quizá decir «en su propia mente» sería más adecuado—.

—No —respondió con rebeldía, apretando los dientes.

Probablemente, si hubiese sido otra persona, Sasuke se habría reído de ella. Era evidente que mentía.

Sin embargo, se limitó a callar, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Bien. Porque éste va a ser tu día a día.

Una losa cayendo encima de ella, rompiendo sus huesos y aplastando su cabeza, no le había caído mejor.

Apretó los labios, intentando que no le temblaran.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó en voz muy baja.

El saberlo no la salvaría.

O quizá sí. Ya no sabía realmente qué pensar.

Sasuke se pensó un rato la contestación.

—Konoha destrozó mi vida y la de la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo —sus ojos, ahora negros de nuevo, brillaron con malicia—. Tú lo pagarás.

Sakura sabía que ese «tú» no la implicaba solamente a ella. En esa palabra él la condenaba a ella, a Naruto, a Sai, a Kakashi, a Tsunade, a toda la gente que la conocía, que la quería, que confiaba en ella. Una nueva venganza de la que, por desgracia, ella misma sería víctima.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de ignorar el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Sasuke alejarse.

Cómo le gustaría poder defenderse.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **_Tardé demasiado para lo cortillo que es esto, pero ya está. Es un poco perturbador, ¿no? Sasuke está bastante chiflado, la verdad; pobre Saku o.o Aunque la verdad es que es bastante normal el odio que tiene a Konoha, después de lo que ya todos sabemos… en fin. Ah, a no ser que me venga la musa divina tardaré un poco en actualizar, porque el siguiente que subiré será el de KH antes de irme una semanita. Espero no tardar tanto como ésta vez, de todas formas c;_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :). Se agradecen críticas y comentarios._

_J.C._


	3. Resolución

**Título: **_Hasta el tuétano._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sasuke/Sakura._

**Género: **_Romance/Angst._

**Rating: **_T._

**Capítulos y estatus:**_ 3 de ? En hiatus indefinido._

**Resumen: **_Su reencuentro es de todo menos adecuado: ella se encuentra al borde de la muerte, y él decide ayudarla. Poco tiene de altruista su decisión, sin embargo. (__—__Quiero hundirte, eso es todo__—dice él con ojos fríos.__)_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Éste fic fue creado exclusivamente para el entretenimiento, y se prohíbe su reproducción._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers hasta el capítulo 402 del __manga__._

**Hasta el tuétano.**

**Capítulo 3.- Resolución.**

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Sakura sonrió; irónicamente, ésa era la misma pregunta que le había hecho Sasuke horas atrás —¿horas? Ella sentía como si hubiesen pasado días—. Sólo esperaba que no la volvieran a sumir en un mundo de pesadillas.

—Tirando —masculló con voz ronca—. Aunque un poco mejor.

—Hm, bien —la muchacha de cabellos rojos (de la que, por cierto, ni siquiera sabía el nombre), frunció el ceño y continuó con las vendas de su hombro.

Si Sakura hubiese estado en condiciones, se habría curado ella misma, pero con un brazo fracturado muy poco podía hacer. Y parecía que la chica en cuestión tampoco estaba muy puesta en conocimientos médicos, aunque dentro de lo que cabía no estaba mal. Prefería eso a que fuese Sasuke, quien visto lo visto probablemente terminaría dislocándole el brazo y jactándose con ello.

Reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en ello y cerró los ojos, notando que la ansiedad comenzaba a recorrer sus nervios.

En sus años de entrenamiento le habían enseñado muchas cosas: cómo salvar a seres vivos moribundos, cómo curar sus heridas y las de sus compañeros, la manera adecuada de esquivar ataques —siendo la médico del grupo, tendría que protegerse, o sino una misión simple podría terminar en desastre—, pero nunca cómo protegerse de ataques que no iban dirigidos a su cuerpo sino a su mente, que eran imposibles de detener con una técnica para prevenir _genjutsus_ y que además provenían de una persona de la cual a duras penas conseguía defenderse.

«No.»

Se mordió el labio inferior, apretando los doloridos ojos de nuevo.

No, ella había cambiado. Ya no era la niña que se quedaba detrás de su profesor esperando a que sus compañeros hiciesen el trabajo duro. Ya no se limitaba a recibir los golpes ni a mirar con admiración y envidia las técnicas que Sasuke y Naruto eran capaces de realizar.

No.

A Naruto lo entrenó Jiraiya. A Sasuke, Orochimaru. Ella no había sido menos, y su aprendizaje estuvo también a cargo de una integrante del grupo de los tres _Sannin_. Ella no era menos que ellos. Sabía defenderse, sabía pelear, sabía proteger a los que quería.

Era fuerte.

No, Sakura Haruno ya no era una muñeca de trapo con una etiqueta colgando de su vestido. Esa etiqueta en la que figuraba el nombre de su dueño —Sasuke Uchiha, propietario— había sido cortada con una tijera. Sakura ya no quería a Sasuke. Quería traerle de vuelta a su villa, donde él pertenecía, sí. Pero ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Estaba segura de ello. Al cien por cien, sí.

Volvió de sus pensamientos al notar un punzante dolor cuando la chica apretó la venda en torno a su hombro. No se quejó, sin embargo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con cautela, tentando a su suerte.

—Supongo que no debería decírtelo —los ojos escarlata de la otra chica brillaron con diversión—, pero en algún lugar cerca de Ame.

Sakura estuvo tentada por pedir algo más específico, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Hum, te curas rápido —admiró la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie—. En un par de días ya estarás... bien.

La chica de Konoha notó el dubitativo tono de la otra al decir «bien.»

—Me llamo Karin, por cierto —se presentó la joven, que parecía tener gusto por hablar hasta por los codos—. En otra situación quizás diría que estoy encantada de conocerte, pero...

—Largo.

Al unísono, ambas mujeres se dieron la vuelta, dando un respingo, para fijar los ojos —verdes, escarlatas— en la alta y esbelta figura masculina que se hallaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Bastó una mirada de Sasuke para que Karin se levantara apresuradamente, cogiendo en el camino las vendas, y saliera corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Sakura fijó la mirada en su regazo. No quería volverse a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente como la vez anterior, no podía ser tan simple, no...

—Eh.

Alzó la cabeza a tiempo para ver una cajita oscura que se dirigía hacia ella, antes de que una de sus esquinas impactara contra su sien.

—¡Ay! —protestó, frotándose la cabeza, adolorida.

Sólo un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de su gesto. Estaba herida por todo el cuerpo, ¿y se quejaba por un golpecito de nada en la cabeza?

O al menos lo habría sido si Sasuke no hubiese actuado a traición y lo hubiese lanzado directo a una herida aún en carne viva.

—¿Qué se dice? —cualquiera habría dicho que estaba bromeando, si no fuese por el rictus de asco en la comisura de la boca del joven.

Sakura se obligó a sí misma a responder, aún con la mirada fija en sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas en su regazo, encima de la cajita de comida que Sasuke le había lanzado, contrastando con la blancura del _yukata_ que le habían puesto.

Hasta eso parecía una broma del destino. O quizá él lo había hecho a propósito para contrastar la diferencia entra ambos, pues las ropas del chico eran tan negras como la noche .

«Dios, me estoy volviendo paranoica...»

—Gracias —susurró.

—No me las des —masculló Sasuke, torciendo la boca—. Pronto te arrepentirás de ello.

(Contradicciones, contradicciones. Sasuke era una contradicción en sí mismo. Decía una cosa, al segundo siguiente la opuesta. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía sentido.)

A la joven se le secó la boca.

—Sasuke... —murmuró con angustia—. ¿Porqué...?

Él la miró. Puesto que estaba de pie, y ella sentada, quedaban en desigualdad de alturas, y Sakura era más consciente que nunca de su propia debilidad.

Los ojos negros del último Uchiha brillaron con un dejo de alevosía, sus finos labios se entreabrieron y con suavidad dejaron escapar las palabras que la azotaron como un implacable látigo.

—Porque quiero.

Una última mirada cargada de desprecio, y se marchó.

La garganta y los ojos le quemaban como si súbitamente en ellos se hubiese dado un caso de combustión espontánea.

Pero Sakura se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a llorar.

-

-

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedártela?

Sasuke no pudo evitar una especie de mueca divertida al escuchar que su compañero se refería a la chica como a algún perverso tipo de mascota.

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo con frío aplomo—. A no ser que alguno de vosotros quiera experimentar en sus carnes mi poder.

Tal y como esperaba, ninguno de sus cuatro aliados abrió la boca.

«Pandilla de idiotas», pensó, cerrando los ojos.

—Sé razonable, Sasuke —intervino Juugo con calma—. Es de Konoha. Probablemente sus compañeros muevan cielo y tierra para buscarla. Y la van a encontrar. No nos convienen los problemas, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé.

Claro que lo sabía. ¿Qué acaso se creía que era idiota o qué?

Era curioso. Se sentía un poco como cuando estaba tan obsesionado con vengar a su hermano. Sabía que quizá debería calmarse, sentarse a pensar las cosas... pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Pero te da exactamente igual.

No se dignó a contestar. Todos sabían la respuesta.

Suigetsu giró la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos violetas.

—Esa cría formaba parte de tu antiguo equipo, ¿no?

Karin dio un respingo y frunció el ceño, pero Sasuke no se inmutó.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

El joven levantó las manos en señal de entendido.

—Sólo que no deberías dejarte influir por las cosas que te digan los demás.

—Mira quién habla —masculló Karin.

—Tú cállate.

Antes de que se enzarzaran de nuevo en una de sus interminables discusiones, el joven Uchiha respondió con frialdad.

—Vale —Sasuke ladeó la cabeza—. Entiendo lo que me dices... —Suigetsu hinchó el pecho y le dirigió una mirada de triunfo a una muy enfurecida Karin—. Pero sabes que tu opinión no me importa. Haré lo que me venga en gana. No por nada soy yo el que manda aquí.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke alcanzó a ver, antes de irse, a Karin hacerle un gesto de burla a Suigetsu con el codo, al _shinobi _de agua dirigir una mirada furibunda a la pelirroja.

Madara y Juugo se limitaron a mirarle en silencio hasta que salió de la habitación.

-

-

Una vez le había dicho que era despreciable.

Un tiempo después le dijo que seguía siendo despreciable.

Y, sin embargo, en aquel momento sólo una cosa acudió a su mente.

«La odio.»

La odiaba. Y no como se odia al chicle pegado en el zapato, o al pez que se te escapa justo cuando estás a punto de atraparlo entre tus manos, que a fin de cuentas menos que eso había sido Sakura para él en el pasado.

Ahora la odiaba como se odia a la serpiente que te inyecta el veneno mortal y te mira desdeñosamente antes de alejarse.

Inclinó la cabeza para observarla más de cerca, dejando que sus cabellos oscuros cayeran sobre el rostro de la chica, quien dormía. No sería un sueño agradable, puesto que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y gotas de sudor perlado poblaban su frente.

Quizá era porque era la primera vez que la miraba tan de cerca, o quizá porque los ojos con los que la observaba no eran los mismos —literalmente—, pero Sakura le parecía... diferente.

Más desagradable de lo habitual.

Su pelo tenía un color rosa antinatural que recordaba a los chicles malos y baratos.

Tenía los ojos saltones, como una rana a la que acabaran de pisar.

El tono de su voz era tan alto que se le clavaba en los oídos —casi de forma literal— y éstos le pitaban durante horas.

(En serio. No estaba exagerando. Durante HORAS.)

Sakura era, en definitiva, el tipo de persona hecha para él.

Para que él la detestara.

Sasuke esperaba que estuviese teniendo una muy mala pesadilla.

-

-

Sus dedos se aferraron al metal plateado, mientras que luchaba por que sus temblorosas piernas pudieran sostenerle. Falló, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose a punto de desmayarse por el dolor.

Se mordió los labios, tan fuerte que notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su paladar, mientras movía los temblorosos brazos para continuar su camino, sino caminando, arrastrándose.

—¡Naruto!

La exuberante rubia se dirigió hacia el joven, con el ceño fruncido, y lo agarró de la axila, levantándolo del suelo con asombrosa facilidad.

—Inconsciente —lo regañó, dándole pequeños empujones hasta sentarlo de nuevo en la cama.

—Sa... Sakura —murmuró el joven con debilidad—. Tengo que ir a por Sakura. Tengo que encontrarla.

—Ten por seguro que si te rompes todos los huesos no podrás ir a buscar a nadie —le replicó la mujer, alejando las muletas de su cama.

—Se cayó, vieja —continuó Naruto, como si no la hubiese escuchado—. Se cayó por mi culpa, y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo. Puede que haya... —tragó saliva, horrorizándose ante la simple posibilidad—. ¡Joder, ha sido tu alumna también! ¡Haz algo por ella!

—¡¿Crees que no lo estoy haciendo?! —bramó la mujer, furiosa—. ¡He enviado a algunos de mis mejores _shinobis_ rastreadores para que den con ella, pero no puedo hacer más! ¡No puedo poner a Konoha entera tras su pista!

—No seas imbécil, Naruto —Sai intervino, con el tono de voz más calmado que el de Naruto—. La fea no es tan débil. Seguro que cuando la encontremos nos pegará por haber tardado en ir a por ella. Es fuerte y lo sabes.

Naruto miró a su amigo, notando dolor en las cervicales por el esfuerzo. Sai no estaba en tan mal estado como él, aunque tenía toda la cabeza vendada y la pierna izquierda enyesada y en alto.

Ambos apreciaban mucho a Sakura. A sus personales modos, ambos sabían que Sakura era, por así decirlo, el pegamento que los mantenía unidos y evitaba que se peleasen a todas horas.

Kakashi —quien también se encontraba medianamente bien y en aquel momento estaba durmiendo, ajeno a la discusión— decía siempre que Sakura era la chispa, la alegría del grupo.

Ella les hacía falta.

—Si en una semana no encontramos ningún indicio y estáis presentables, os dejaré ir —prometió Tsunade.

La vieja lo comprendía, lo supo en aquel momento. Por el brillo de sus ojos castaños, semejante a aquel que emitieron cuando Jiraiya murió.

Naruto sabía que él era una persona muy —demasiado— impaciente.

Y sabía que una semana tenía muchas horas y que a Sakura podrían pasarle muchas cosas mientras ellos estaban cómodamente tumbados en la cama del hospital.

-

-

Ella nunca había estado sola.

Jamás se lo había planteado, pero ahora sabía que así era. Aunque le había dicho a Sasuke que si él se marchaba de Konoha ella estaría sola, aquello no fue más que una burda mentira.

Sus padres.

Naruto.

Sai.

Ino.

Kakashi.

Su existencia había estado plagada de gente. Algunos salían de su vida, otros entraban en ella, pero Sakura era el tipo de persona que está hecha para tener amigos, que los atrae debido al carácter fuerte pero alegre y se lleva medianamente bien con casi cualquier persona que conozca.

Nunca había estado sola.

Ahora sí lo estaba, lo sabía, y la asustaba.

No sólo porque no tuviera a ningún aliado allí, sino porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer para escapar de allí.

Porque le habían enseñado muchas cosas en sus clases de _kunoichi_.

A hacer arreglos florales.

A disimular su condición de _shinobi_.

A espiar sin ser localizada.

Y aquello que la ayudaría a salir con vida de allí.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas de la maestra _kunoichi_.

«Si en alguna ocasión os encontráis en una situación límite y necesitáis escapar de ella como sea, hay un truco muy sencillo, que las mujeres _ninja_ hemos utilizado desde hace generaciones y que en algún momento os podría salvar la vida. No lo olvidéis.»

Aún con los ojos cerrados, se mordió el labio inferior.

Nunca creyó que tendría que recurrir a aquello. No era su estilo. No tenía nada en contra de ello; al fin y al cabo, según había aprendido leyendo libros de historia _shinobi_, era algo utilizado en muchas ocasiones, y que en algunas de ellas había logrado incluso cambiar la historia del mundo.

A pesar de haber ido correteando detrás de Sasuke durante casi la mitad de su vida, Sakura no se había considerado nunca del tipo de chicas que se ofrecían al primero que pasaba en bandeja.

Pero sabía que sólo le quedaba una salida. Un último retazo de esperanza para poder salir entera de allí.

La seducción.

**TBC...**

**Siguiente capítulo: **_Tira y afloja._

**A/N: **_Ya sé que tendría que haber actualizado antes; pero entre que se me quemó el disco duro y las vacaciones no tuve tiempo de nada. Espero, por cierto, que hayáis pasado unas mejores que las mías (que han sido una m XD) Sí, Sasuke es cruel. Y el siguiente capítulo será mejor que éste, lo prometo._

_Todo comentario será apreciado ;)._

_J.C._


End file.
